Hollow World
by Lord Fluffy Pants
Summary: Ichigo discovers an MMORPG called "Hollow" and when he goes to play it, he goes in it. GrimmIchi, Ichigrimm.


**A/N: Just and idea I really want to write. This will probably be a fairly long fic by the time I'm done.**

01000111 01110010 01101001 01101101 01101001 01100011 01101000 01101001

"IIIIIIICCCCHHHHHHIIIIGOOOOO!" A middle aged man with scruffy facial hair kicked through the door and aimed towards the lone figure sitting at his desk.

A tall 15 year old with bright orange hair dodged easily, twisting his body 90 degrees to the side, without even bothering to get up from his chair. The boy heaved a sigh, "You could know, you know."

"Never mind that, Ichigo!" The man stood up excitedly, "I got you a gift. I know you've been wanting to play this for a while, you must have suffered!"

Ichigo glared at his father, "And how have I been suffering? Can you just leave me alone? I have to finish this paper by tomorrow."

His dad looked at him in horror, "We don't have time for school! We have to travel into the distant land of the Soul Society together! And maybe even beat up some Arranchars in Hueco Mundo!"

"Soul…what?" His son raised a brow, "Aran…mundo?"

Isshin held the gift in front of him, before tearing at the packaging and opening the case. The word 'Hollow' was printed on the front of the disk in bold letters. He put it into his son's computer.

"Hey dad, seriously, this paper is going to be worth 20% of my grade, can't we just do this later?" His eyebrows scrunched together in annoyance at his dad's antics.

Isshin held a hand up to his chest in mock hurt, "I don't remember raising you like this…to ignore your own father's words like this!" He rose an arm to wipe his tears away.

"Alright, I'll play the stupid game…" Ichigo growled out, angrily kicking his dad out of his room, "Just get out already!"

"Oh!" Isshin smiled, "Make sure to tell me once you get past the tutorial stage!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes once last time before slamming the door in his face, not even bothering to respond to him.

He frowned as he looked over his less than half-finished paper. It was only 8pm, he could still finish it as long as he stopped playing in an hour or so. He quickly installed the game, before being rewarded with an hour worth of updates. He pushed his mouse to the side, opting to work on his paper while he waited. He got pretty far, about 3 out of 5 pages were complete, before he heard a beep followed by a 'patch complete' sounding from his computer.

He went to click on the 'play' button as another voice spoke out, 'Would you like to play as Kurosaki Ichigo?' His eyes widened, "What the…?" He looked around the room, wondering how it could have known his name. Before eventually shrugging it off and clicking 'no'. He didn't want his user id to be his name. 'Who would you like to play as?' The melodic voice sounded. Ichigo thought about it for a moment, before typing 'Shirosaki'.

'Would you like to play as Shirosaki?' He brought to pointer up to 'yes'. 'Name confirmed, what class would you like to sta-' The voice paused, causing Ichigo to sigh, just his luck, the game was already glitching. 'Error, error, error-er—er-error, terminate—obstructive force-not Kuro-go-necessary—' Ichigo watched the screen for a moment, his tired eyes going back to his paper. He shouldn't have messed with something his dad gave him in the first place. He had work to do, and maybe writing his paper wouldn't cause his computer to have a mental breakdown? Just a thought.

His vision blanked for a second and he blinked to regain semblance. "What the hell?!" He looked around him, a large fountain was behind him, an archway in front of him. He was surrounded by people in foreign and mystical clothing. Most of the people had words above their heads. A few of the ones near him were 'Nightdreamer23', 'Gaiaswings', and 'Cantstopmeme'. They looked like usernames, but above actual people. '_What is this place…?_'

He put a hand to his forehead, feeling nauseous, "Where, exactly…am I…?"

"To find your current location," Ichigo looked up suddenly, to the person who was addressing him. His voice sounded robotic, fake, he had the word 'Guide' above him, "You look at the map in your bag."

"Bag?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yes." The guide's eyes turned to look directly at him, lifeless, "To reach your bag, simply click on your inventory button, or press 'I'. You can then look around by using the arrow keys to move around."

Ichigo turned to look at the other's there, this must be a dream. He must have fallen asleep, this was crazy! He looked at his arm, seeing it clearly first the first time since coming here, it was white! Pure white. He looked in horror as he examined himself further, only to find more white. His entire person was white. Even his clothes. He grabbed at a pack at his hip that most definitely was not there before.

Inside… there was only a map and a wand…

01000111 01110010 01101001 01101101 01101001 01100011 01101000 01101001

He let out a deep sigh as he continued forward, the guides unable to help him with controls, since, well, he was the controller. You can't exactly use the arrow keys to walk in real life. He scrunched his face at the map, the guide had simply told him where to fight monsters and purchase goods. Like he needed any of that. All he wanted to do was go home. It wasn't long before he got lost. Extremely lost.

He looked at the map, which showed a desert wasteland that he could only guess was his current residence. It didn't show any roads or anything, just an expanse pile of sand. There was a lone castle in the sand on the map, he squinted through the sand to try to make out it from where he was. Upon noticing it, he smiled. Now he just had to turn around and he could find his way back. He was a genius!

"Pfffhahahaha!" A voice sounded out of nowhere, Ichigo took in a deep breath at the sound, eyes immediately locking on neon blue eyes. The man in front of him had bright blue hair to match and was laughing loudly. Ironically, even though he had a hole in his chest, half of a skeleton mask, and was flying—the part of him that stood out the most to Ichigo was his eyes. Such an intense blue contrasted highly with the ashen sand surrounding them.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo growled out.

"Ah?" The bluenette smirked in amusement, "What's so funny? Your fuckin' face, that's what."

Ichigo clenched his fist, "Says the guy with half a mask and makeup on his." Though he wasn't about to admit that they made him look incredibly cool to his face or anything.

The bluenette quirked an eyebrow, before landing down onto the ground in front of him, "That's an interesting way to word it, brat. It's almost like you're looking for a fight."

"And if I am?"

At this the guy in front of him burst out laughing again, causing Ichigo to glare. It look him a moment to catch his breath before his features sharpened, "Then I'd just have to kill you."

Ichigo positioned himself into a fighting stance, "Whatever, I'm just trying to leave this place, dying would probably get me back faster, that is if you can kill me."

"You really don't get it, do you?" The holey man pulled his fists back, "If you die in here, you die in your reality too!"

"What?" Ichigo's eyes widened as he turned to dodge a punch, "There's no way…!"

The blue man grin, obviously amused that he was able to dodge his first attack, he back-stepped and crouched. As he bent down, Ichigo couldn't help but be reminded of a large cat. He tried to duck and roll out of the way before the man sprung up, pouncing at him with unprecedented speed, pinning Ichigo by the neck as the force of the jump pushed him onto his back.

"Ugh…!" Ichigo coughed, as a coppery liquid pooled in the back of his mouth, almost causing him to choke.

"See how easy it would be? I could kill you in a second." He practically purred.

Ichigo rose his arm feebly to hold off his assailant, the back of his mind noting once more the sharp white of his skin here, "Then why don't you…stop talking…about it…" Ichigo grunted, trying to get a hold on his air pathways, "…and actually….do…it…"

The blue haired man growled lightly, as if daring him to say more.

Unable to resist accepting the challenge, even as the alarms went off in his head telling him to stop, he panted out, "…What… all bark and…no…bite?"

As the lack of oxygen got to him, his hand fell to his side. His eyes closed slowly as he willed them to stay open. The last thing he saw was blue, and he could almost feel the victory grin the other must have adorned. Yet he couldn't look away from his eyes, until his own eyelids closed shut.

01000111 01110010 01101001 01101101 01101001 01100011 01101000 01101001

**A/N: Feedback is appreciated! I really want to improve my writing.**


End file.
